This invention relates to a telephone set or the like which includes a multi-conductor cable extending between a handset and a base and, more particularly, to such an arrangement where at least one end of the cable is connected by means of a standard modular connector which includes interfitting male and female elements. During use, the cable becomes progressively twisted and eventually it becomes tangled. As a result, the user is put to the nuisance of manually untangling and untwisting the cable.